


The Courage To Love You

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Courage, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, a touch of silliness, gummy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He was far too aware of everything as if his whole existence is a sensitive, open sore constantly being agitated, and Kuroo being so close that they kept touching him wasn’t helping in the least. Okay, even he admits that that’s an over-exaggeration, he’s being over-dramatic, something he probably got from Kuroo’s newest best friend, Oikawa. But, he honestly doesn’t know how else to describe this, how to describe the way every little thing - their touch, their voice, theireyeswhen they meet his - it’s all so overwhelming at the moment.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Shibayama Yuuki
Kudos: 9





	The Courage To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> Another back logged fic from June. This is a prize gift for one of the winners from the fic-raffle I did over on my Twitter when I hit 100 followers there. Thank you so much for all the love and support I can't even describe how much I love and appreciate you guys. You keep me inspired and keep me going. Thank you 💜 🖤 🤍
> 
> Please go check out Airy's stuff, they're so talented and amazing.  
> [ Their Fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties/works) | [ Their Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro)
> 
> My links:  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He was far too aware of everything as if his whole existence is a sensitive, open sore constantly being agitated, and Kuroo being so close that they kept touching him wasn’t helping in the least. Okay, even he admits that that’s an over-exaggeration, he’s being over-dramatic, something he probably got from Kuroo’s newest best friend, Oikawa. But, he honestly doesn’t know how else to describe this, how to describe the way every little thing - their touch, their voice, their _eyes_ when they meet his - it’s all so overwhelming at the moment. 

Kuroo released another laugh as something humorous happened in the movie that Shibayama hasn’t been paying attention to since he picked it. The sound of their laughter hasn’t changed, a fact that he both loves and dislikes. He can’t say he hates it, because he doesn’t, it’s just ridiculous enough for him to dislike it sometimes. It’s the kind of laugh that makes you want to cringe-laugh along with them, a kind of laugh that is so… unique in and of itself that if you hear it from another room you don’t need to see them to know who it belongs to. You just instantly know it’s Kuroo. Everyone knows it’s Kuroo. It’s pretty amusing to watch when a room full of people all grin at each other as they silently snicker over the sound. 

The arm they had thrown over the back of the couch bumped his shoulder, brushing the back of his neck as they leaned forward to grab a handful of gummy bears. Their laughter faded from a guffaw to a coughing-chuckle and he felt himself miss the sound already, even as the shivers caused by it continued to course through him. Their touch made his skin feel feverish, so warm it was as if he was melting from the inside and it was too tight, too small even for his petite stature. When the skin of their arm pressed against the skin on his neck he leaned forward with them in search of relief but found none. 

He thought he might get a break, a short breather as they both sat back into the couch but that didn’t happen either. His heart nearly beat out of his chest, pounding so loudly he was convinced Kuroo could hear it with how close they now sat. His body moved without permission, snuggling itself into Kuroo’s side as Kuroo slid into more of his personal space. Giving in to the urge to look at them, he convinced himself to spare a swift glance up, telling himself it would be quick and they’d never notice he’d do it so fast. 

As his head lifted their arm slipped from the back of the couch to hesitantly fall around his shoulders. Tensing, his eyes widened, blinked a few times and he felt Kuroo pause, their arm hovering where they’d stopped. Swallowing audibly, and feeling a little guilty for making them so cautious with him when they didn’t need to be, Shibayama fought against the chaotic mess of nerves currently ruling him. Forcing himself to relax by evening his breathing he pressed his body into the arm, making sure to purposefully bump it before settling back again. Accepting his invitation, Kuroo grinned around the gummy bears they slowly chewed, their arm slowly falling around him. The weight of it felt irrationally heavy but he ignored his brain telling him it was too much as he watched Kuroo pop a few more gummies into their mouth. 

The swift, so-fast-they-won’t-notice, glance turned into a blatant stare. He didn’t realize what he was doing yet but Kuroo could feel his intense gaze on them, they chose not to react yet, keeping their eyes glued to the movie they were no longer paying attention to. 

Their body heat spread through him, seeping through his clothes to nearly burn his already heated skin. The sensation caused goosebumps to spread over him, coming and going in waves alongside small shudders of pleasure as he picked up on the comforting scent of Kuroo’s body spray. He was leaning in, trying to get closer to the smell, before he noticed what he was doing and once he did it was too late to back off. Kuroo’s gaze turned to meet his and he was locked into the stare, unable to break it. His lips parted in surprise but no noise fell out. After a moment, as Kuroo’s lips turned up into a shaky, nervous, almost shy grin, he managed to suck in a quick breath. Their grin faded as suddenly as his inhale that he questioned whether it had been there at all. 

“You alright?” they whispered so softly it disarmed the tension in his muscles. Their sugary breath brushed over his face in a puff of warm air. They were talking again, probably repeating their question, but he heard nothing as his eyes flicked from their eyes to their lips just in time to see their red-dyed tongue dart out, licking a wet stripe over their bottom lip.

His thoughts turned from nervous ramblings to the desire to kiss them, something they haven’t done yet despite having been dating for a few months now. He should feel scared, still nervous as hell. He has every other time he’s utterly ruined the chances to kiss. They’ve had so many almost-kiss moments now that it’s more ridiculous than Kuroo’s bedhead. It was okay to be nervous, he understands that. It’ll be his first after all, and this was his first real relationship. It was perfectly natural to be like this. But that didn’t make him feel any better, not when Kuroo’s looked hurt when he’s pulled away at the last moment and it doesn’t make him feel any better that he’s been so conflicted while Kuroo’s been nothing but patient. 

He didn’t realize he was holding a breath until it released from his lungs in a long, slow sigh. Nodding, he whispered; “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” as he leaned forward. 

Kuroo looked surprised for a moment but they leaned in too, slower than he was. He briefly wondered if they would be the one to chicken out this time around, but their arm slid from around his shoulders, their hand slipping up his neck to cup the back of his head as their fingers mussed up his hair. They held him so gently, they always held him so gently. It made him feel sillier, about his anxiety toward all of this when they held him like that. But he didn’t feel nervous this time. For the first time, he didn’t shake, he didn’t freak out mentally. All he felt was happy, comfortable, and completely safe with them. 

They let him lead, following his movements in case he decided to stop. If he did he had no doubt they’d abort this without question, and God did he appreciate that. Their eyes remained locked, even when each other became too blurred to focus. When he felt as if he was going to go cross-eyed, only then did he let them flutter shut. He assumed Kuroo’s did the same, but little did he know that Kuroo couldn’t look away. They wanted to remember the moment with as much detail as they could, so their eyes, serious and dark as they stared at his blurry face, remained open. 

Their noses bumped, the tips brushing for a second before Kuroo tilted his head. He shuddered out a breath just before their lips finally touched. He sighed into the kiss, leaning in a bit too hard but Kuroo didn’t mind. He felt floaty, so light he feared he’d begin to float away if it wasn’t for Kuroo’s anchoring hand on his neck. 

A giggle nearly broke the kiss when Kuroo’s other hand rose to cup his jaw, gummy bears still grasped in it and all. It was a little gross, the feeling of smooshed, warm gummy candy being pressed into his skin, but as their lips moved together the candies fell into his lap and on the couch. They huffed a laugh against his lips and he continued to giggle. His hands fisted into their shirt as he pressed as close to them as he could get.

It was the right thing, after all, to wait. To wait and to not give in to the pressures or nervousness of just getting a kiss over with. This was right. This was perfect. Even if he’d be fishing gummy bears out of the crevices of his couch later.


End file.
